Krahtek
Krahtek is a Chimerite and an ally of the Dark Brotherhood. Biography Krahtek was created by a Brotherhood of Makuta science team consisting of Verahk, Mutran and Chirox. their goal was to create a new form of soldier to suplement the Brotherhood's forces. Gathering genetic samples from Toa Hydros and the Dark Hunter Proto-Beast, the three Makuta combined and altered the materials, creating the being they would call Krahtek, the first of a new race known as "Chimerites". After his creation Krahtek was trained and educated by the Makuta, who groomed him and his fellow Chimerites to become the Brotherhood of Makuta's most efficient warriors. Krahtek and his brothers went on to fight Toa and other forces that opposed the Makuta, all the time following their orders to the letter. Despite his loyalty, Krahtek and many of his brothers were retired and placed into stasis by the Makuta, who believed the Chimerites might one day turn against them. Krahtek was stored beneath a Brotherhood fortress, where he stayed until a Dark Hunter raid led by Conqueror overran the facility. Conqueor brough Krahtek back to Odina and presented the Chimerite to the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One ordered Kratek placed within one of his secret vaults hidden within Odina's mountains. Krahtek would remain on Odina for many more years. He was ultimately left behind when the Dark Hunters abandoned Odina in favor of Xia. Later, after Rahkshi invaded the abandoned isle, Dark Brotherhood leaders, Conqueror and Scar, made their way to Odina to recover Krahtek, whom Conqueror believed could aid them on their quest to find the treacherous Gilvex. Once the pair located Krahtek, Conqueror freed and reanimated him. Instantly, Krahtek attacked the strangers, sending Scar slamming into a wall. Before he could harm Conqueror, however, a blast from the being known as Reaper brought the Chimerite down. Having gotten Krahtek's attention, Conqueror questioned him, prompting the hybrid to tell him about the Chimerites' history. When Krahtek expressed confusion about why he had been in stasis, Conqueror suggested that the reason may have been because the Makuta decided that the Chimerites had outlived their usefulness. Outraged, Krahtek bellowed his anger before sinking to the floor. Conqueror then offered the Chimerite a place amongst the Dark Brotherhood, an offer Krahtek accepted. Abilities and Traits Once extremely devoted to the Brotherhood of Makuta, Krahtek is now bitter beyond measure, having taken the Makuta's betrayl of the Chimerites very personally. Like others of his kind, Krahtek possesses a wide array of abilities. He possesses limited power over the elements of Fire, Air and Earth; the ability to project intense blasts of elecetrical energy from his talons and can also fire powerful blasts of laser vision from his eyes. He also possesses the ability to regenerate any damage he sustains, and can breathe both air and water. Acorrding to Krahtek, he is "the strongest of his brothers", a claim that might very well be true, as he possesses tremendous strength and durability. He is also extremly ruthless and skilled on the battlefield. Tools Like other Chimerites, Krahtek possesses claws sharp and strong enough to rip through protosteel. These talons can also produce an inense electrical charge. He also sports powerful jaws, sharp teeth and a tail tipped with a blade. Trivia *Initially, Toa Hydros had difficulty deciding whether Krahtek was going to be a hero or a villian. *Despite Krahtek claiming that the Chimerites were instrumental to the Brotherhood of Makuta in seizing power after the fall of Mata Nui during the Society of Guardians episode "Discovery", this is not the case. The Chimerites had been retired by the Makuta long before the fall of the Great Spirit. Krahtek stating otherwise was an error on the series creator's part. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe